Recap How 'Hey Arnold!' Ended Before The Jungle Movie "No Spoilers"
Recap How 'Hey Arnold!' Ended Before The 'Jungle Movie' Solves The Show's Greatest Mystery The Big Confession Scence FANMADE At The Party At Prize Hotel Arnold Whisper Brainy to Give the Micro phone as He Making an Public Announcement "Hey guys, I just want to say something real quick." While Everyone Was Dancing Well, It Was been pretty tough Adventure But I'm thankful for it. I Am Really Am because it brought me closer to the Blonde Girl Right here Named Helga ." Arnold said, and gestured to Helga,Who Was Siting Beside Gerald And Phoebe She blushed hard and sank low into her seat, but was inwardly delighted. Phoebe giggled and Gerald smiled, giving a thumbs up. "Helga's been Mean to Me Basically My Whole Life Just Push around Calling Me Names like Football Head and Yutz “The Crowed Laughed” You Know ,it wasn't always easy being in such close proximities with Another Someone Who Is Mean, but, I lived through it and When You Look Through Back In The Time I Guess We had So Much Time together And In Common , And I Come To Realized That We Meant Of each other, and now..." He looked down at Helga with a loving smile And the Crowed and Then He Said. "I'm happy to call her my girlfriend. I love you, Helga...and thank you. Thank you so much." Everyone clapped and cheered, accompanied by a chorus of "Awwwww", Sure, Helga was fairly embarrassed, her delight showed in her eyes, which never left Arnold as he sat back down. That was when she too decided to take a stand up. Surprising as it sounded, As She Gets up on the rush but She Still Being Confident When Heads through Arnold Helga Grabbed the Mic from Arnold by Passive-Aggressively “You're welcome, football head." Helga said affectionately, “All right people, I got something to say, too." Phoebe grinned up at her, and Gerald glanced at Arnold, who shrugged in reply before turning his attention to her. Everyone else fixated their gazes on her too, all smiling "Well I Always Shout At Arnold For No Reason At All But I Was Only Shy Because I Was Hiding Behind The Mask I took it upon myself To Bring Arnold And His Parents together And I Don’t Like Seeing Him Alone And Grumpy But I Can’t Believe I Am Saying That I Actually Love Arnold Tabouis Shortman. She glanced at Miles and Stella before she went on "And I didn't at all expect the outcomes of all this. But I love being here, I really Am And I Am So Proud That Arnold Has Finally Reunite With His Parents Miles and Stella And I'm glad to have been a help to your Son “She gave a light smile to Milles and Stella, who grinned in return. I remembered when I first met him in preschool. He's taug ht me so much, so much about the values Of other. He never turned his back on me, He Is the One Who Make saw who I truly am"" And I feel so lucky to be his girlfriend."" Tears pooled in her eyes, much to her embarrassment, but she Finally Stopped. Phoebe had tears running down her face at her best friend's confident speech, fogging up her glasses. Gerald was in awe, but he smiled, glad to see that his best friend had found a girl who loved him and he loved right back, even after all they had been through. He brought an arm around Phoebe and offered her his Hankie. But no one was more touched More than Arnold And Then Arnold Started To Tear A joyful tears, After so long of going for girls who never return ed his affections, it felt like something amazing to finally offer his love to someone wh o offered their love right back. No doubt in his mind now, he loved her. Really loved her. Arnold As He Taking a breath, Arnold took a small Gift box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the little jewel case, revealing a beautiful ring of her birthstone, the diamond, on a simple silver band. The diamond itself was small, but noticeable, and surrounded by tinier diamonds. Arnold Said Helga Geraldine Pataki While Helga's eyes widened. Arnold Goes Again By Saying will you My New Girlfriend And My Future Long Living Wife This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was three years old. This was the very thing she wanted in life more than anything else.It all just blew her away, and after all they had been through, they still remained together and were happily in love. She couldn't have asked for anything better. Arnold was Hugged By Helga's, And Started To Give A Big Kiss Like There Is No Tomorrow